The present invention relates generally to tractor loader backhoes having a loading mechanism operatively positioned forwardly of the tractor and, more particularly, to a mounting frame operably attaching the bucket loader to the tractor.
Typically, the mounting frames for the front end loader on a tractor loader backhoe have main support arms formed in a dog-leg shape such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,883. Typically, the thickest cross-sectional configuration of the main support arm is positioned intermediate the ends of the support arm at the bend thereof. Furthermore, the connections of the hydraulic cylinders to actuate movement of the support arms relative to the tractor and of the bucket relative to the support arms are usually connected at this intermediate bent portion of the main support arms.
It would be desirable to provide a mounting frame to pivotally attach a working tool such as a loader bucket forwardly of a tractor utilizing main support arms having a more efficient structural configuration so that the main support arm can be manufactured more easily and will have less weight without sacrificing strength or structural integrity.